Ryūjin Shinkō
|image=Otohime's Aquatic Tailed Beast Ball.png |kanji=竜神信仰 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Ryūjin Shinkō |literal english=Dragon God Faith |english tv=Ryūjin Shinkō |viz manga=Ryūjin Shinkō |game names=Ryūjin Shinkō |other names=Mizuchi Roar, Dragon Breath |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Sea Release, Ninjutsu, Chakra Absorption Technique, |jutsu type=Yin Release, Yang Release, Water Release, Sea Release |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Otohime Watatsumi/Post-Timeskip, Otohime Watatsumi |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Ryūjin Shinkō is Otohime's trademark technique that she invented after seeing how her tailed beast can combine a nature transformation to his Tailed Beast Balls. She has used this technique to finish off many powerful opponents in the past, which has become one of the greatest examples of its power. Although the Goddess of the Sea has no difficulty with using this technique she seems to prefer to save it as a finisher. Description When using the technique Otohime gathers yin and yang chakra in her lungs in an 8:2 ratio to replicate how tailed beasts gather positive and negative chakra in a similar manner. The yin energy comes more from the broken and PTSD part of her psyche allowing it to embody the feral mind of a dragon while the yang energy comes more from the dragon part of her physiology instead of her physiology as a whole allowing it to embody the body of a dragon. When they are gathered together in her lungs, the mind of a dragon with the body of a dragon, they create draconic chakra. The presence of this chakra is what makes this technique a Ryūjutsu. A very dense and potent chakra. Otohime applies shape transformation to the draconic chakra to shape it into a compact sphere reminiscent yet slightly inferior to the tailed beasts form when creating a Tailed Beast Ball. This is where Ryūjin Shinkō begins to differ from the Tailed Beast Ball. Instead of simply releasing the draconic chakra as a blast, though Otohime has occasionally done that from time to time, Otohime adds sea chakra and water chakra to the draconic chakra. The blood red sphere of energy changes to a brilliant azure color and it becomes more aquatic in nature. Finally, Otohime lets out a loud draconic roar to unleash the energy from her mouth in the form of a blast. Much like the seawater of Sea Release, the mystical energy can obliterate and wash away nearly anything in its path though it is a bit stronger than the seawater. The energy also acts a lot like water, allowing it to extinguish any flame that gets in its away, instantly corrode away any metal, and erode away nearly any piece of earth. It appears that the only thing that can stop it are Tailed Beast Skills and earth on par with Amaterasu and Sea Release. The blast various unique traits. Much like Sea Release's seawater it can absorb chakra and water of the opponent when absorbed. However, unlike Sea Release's seawater just touching it is enough to inflict these same effects onto the opponent. The blast can also mark its opponents with Otohime's unique seal called the Water Infecting Seal, but it certainly doesn't have to. The blast can be released in many forms. She can use it defensively by releasing it as a wall or increase its offensive capabilities by by releasing it as dozens of torrential beams that pierce through anything in its path or a ball that can releasing a giant explosion of chakra, water, and seawater. Trivia *Dragon Breath is the name given to Ryūjin Shinkō without the influence of Water or Sea Release. Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Ninjutsu Category:Ryūjutsu Category:Chakra Absorption Technique Category:Yin Release Techniques Category:Yang Release Technique Category:Water Release Techniques Category:Sea Release Techniques